


Already Gone

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam wanted Dean to move on as he's gone.WARNING: Spoiler for season 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Another fic that popped inside my head after watched the end of season 5. Again, thanks a bunch to my now officially regular beta-reader **SamandDeanFangirl**!!! I do not own any pics in this fic, just borrow them from their owner ;p

  
Author's notes: Good Bye between the Winchester Brothers.  


* * *

**Already Gone  
**

** **

Inspired by: **Kelly Clarkson’s song, “Already Gone”**.

****_Remember all the things we wanted_  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
**  
Sam:**

A perfectly normal life, that’s what we always wanted.

A life like everyone has.

I know he wanted it too, though he’ll never admit it.

For he always said that hunting is his life.

And by that, he already said goodbye to his dream. ** _  
  
_**

****_Even with our fists held high_  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die  
**  
Dean:**

We scream at each other a lot, we fight a lot.

But in the end we know that we only want the best for each other. ** _  
  
_**

****_I didn't want us to burn out_  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop  
**  
Dean:**

If only I could turn back the time,

Cause I knew the minute I came by to pick him up from Stanford,

I’d ruin his perfect life,

The one he always dreamed about…

But, what can I do?

I’m only a man that loves my brother too much

And miss him like crazy too… ** _  
  
_**

**_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go_ **

**Dean:**

He looked at me that night and said, “You know I’m not coming back. You go find Lisa. You pray to God she’s dumb enough to take you in. You have barbecues, and go to football games. You go live some normal apple pie life, Dean. Promise me!”

****_  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

**Sam:**

I meantit what I said to him that night.

I want him to move on as I’m gone.

Cause he already sacrificed too much for me…

All his life, he dedicated it to me.

He’s my brother,

But he’s the one who practically raised me like a father.

He taught me everything I know.

He’s always there when I need him.

He sold his soul to save mine

And went to hell to bring me back… ** _  
  
_**

****_Looking at you makes it harder_  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
**  
Sam:**

That sad and hurt look on his face makes everything feel harder for me.

But I know he loves that woman, Lisa.

We met her before, and I think she’s a good person.

I’m sure she’ll make my brother happy,

Not like me who betrayed him over a demon chick… ** _  
  
_**

**_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_ **

**Dean:**

I wish we knew sooner before the very last night we got together.

All those feeling that we kept to ourselves.

All those dreams we knew we’d never able to make them come true.

We shared them in our first and last kiss.

Though it felt perfect, we knew it’s too late… ** _  
  
_**

**_  
_ **

****_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go  
_ **  
Sam:**

For all those sacrifices that you did for me,

Please, let me return them to you.

I believe that you know that I love you, Dean.

Always have and always will.

And that’s why I’ll take this job alone.

I’ll put the devil back in his cage.

So I can let you go.

So I can set you free… ** _  
  
_**

****_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone  
**  
Sam:**

I looked at him that night and said, “You know I’m not coming back. You go find Lisa. You pray to God she’s dumb enough to take you in. You have barbecues, and go to football games. You go live some normal apple pie life, Dean. Promise me!” ** _  
  
_**

****_I'm already gone, already gone_  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone  
**  
Dean:**

He wanted me to move on.

To have an apple pie life with Lisa.

How can I do that?

How can I be happy,

Living a normal life,

Having a family of my own,

A house with a white picket fence,

Knowing that he went to the worst place…

Did he know,

That when he jumped into the black pit,

He took half of me?

And I know that I’ll never be complete again… 

**__  
Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone**


End file.
